Communication networks can include a plurality of nodes that can transfer transmission signals (e.g., communication packets, transmissions, frames, etc.) from one computing device to another computing device. The plurality of nodes can include, but are not limited to modems, switches, routers, computing devices, among other devices. The transmission signals can have particular properties such as bit rate and protocols that are utilized by the plurality of nodes to interpret and manage the transmission signals. The communication networks can utilize Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) operating systems and protocols that can provide control of the plurality of nodes.
Security of the communication networks is a growing concern to protect the information that is transferred between computing devices. Adding security to a legacy system (e.g., existing system) can be an expensive and complicated process that may require prohibitively large amount of labor from personnel with skills beyond that found in those who normally visit potential installation sites.